Generally, various speaker systems have been devised heretofore with the object of producing multidirectional sound characteristics, the configuration of the present invention provides an advantageous arrangement that is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble while providing high fidelity and multidirectional sound radiation characteristics in a structure having an inherently pleasing and utilitarian appearance.
Often when multiple speakers are used to emit sound from an amplifier connected to a record player, dvd player or cd player the sound is directed and dispersed in multiple directions. Even though the sound is emitted in multiple directions, a clear sound is not emitted from the speakers because there are no components that direct the sound from the multidirectional speakers in a specific direction.
Therefore, there is a need for a multidirectional speaker system that enables one to control the sound emitted through the system that provides optimum sound to the person listening to the multidirectional speaker system.